Corners
by xScarletEternity
Summary: It's the day when the final exam results are given, along with the satisfactory of Summer. Taiga and Ryuuji find out their test scores, along with their bottled feelings, communicated just by the corners of the paper. Let's even add Minori and Ami. Taiga x Ryuji one-shot!


**Corners **

First Toradora Fanfic! Praise me Anna for making this for you! Hollie, I'll make the SM thing for you later. But, yeah so... HOLY C- (Censored) since this a K+ I think... Please check out my other stories like **"Minor Mistakes" **and **"Of Heaven and Hell"** Enjoy!

X

"I will get you for this Ryuji!" Taiga screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly straining her voice. Her finger inconspicuously growled at him, pointing towards him. "Do you hear me!? I'll seek you, and slay you, you dense idiot!"

They had sat at a café right after school on a sunny yet wet Friday, looking at their passed back exams. It was nearly the end of the year, when they would graduate and leave those school woes behind. With this exam, they'd know their place in life. Or rather, their last ranks. Not a good time though.

"I can't believe you _looked_ at my test! I told you to wait till Minori came.

Taiga; make her angry and she'll murder you with a flick of her wrist. Ryuji; the male housewife. It was another one of their hilarious yet unnecessary fights. Things that the school would rumor about.

"What? I only looked at your test score, so it was nothing really." Ryuji muttered, laying back on the chair. Taiga kicked off on of the legs, making Ryuji fall back in surprise.

"Hey! You guys!" Minori squealed, waving at the couple sitting at the café table.

"What happened to Ami and—?" Taiga asked, yet Minori cupped her mouth.

"He's busy with things. Ami has a modeling thing at two, so she had to leave early." Minori said. Ryuji's eyes lit up at the words 'Ami' and 'modeling'.

"Stop that." Taiga snapped, slapping Ryuji across the face.

"Stop what? Don't you act all bossy to me Taiga." He muttered, peering at her test.

"I said stop that already!" Taiga said, trying to grab the paper from Ryuji as he stood up. She was unable to grab it, for she wasn't tall enough. Stupid height. "Just don't read the corners!"

"What corners...?" As he looked at the paper, the words _"I love you Ryuji"_ dotted each corner, little hearts accompanying the writing.

"You really mean this...?" He asked the petite girl, bringing the paper down to her level and pointing at it. She took this as an opportunity to grab the test sheet. With one swipe and a kick to his behind, Taiga fell on one of the café chairs and buried her head into her knees. Ryuji heard her murmur something, yet it was hard to comprehend. He asked Minori to translate, and Minori happily went through.

"She said that she's really embarrassed and yes, those are her true feelings." Minori winked.

"I don't know if you realized it, but I think those words was her motivation. Before she started doing that, she was failing her terms, merely passing her classes. Minori held up Taiga's old and changed tests, the changed tests with love notes about Ryuji and an A on top.

"That _can't_ be..." Ryuji stared in shock, Taiga's blush growing. Taiga finally got up from her seat, grabbing Ryuji's shirt and kissing him sweetly on the lips. His eyes widened in shock as she embraced him.

"You motivated me..." Taiga muttered, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry that I hit you then, I just felt that you would ignore me. I know you still have feelings for Ami..." She muttered, a few hiccups omitted. He covered her mouth.

"I like you only. Ami wasn't the reason I passed." Ryuji, left her embrace. "It was you."

"Really...?" A blush grew on her face, her small hands covering her mouth. "I can't believe it..."

"It's true." He said, grinning. "I procrastinated to study."

"Well, I'll take some credit." Taiga smirked.

"We'll see about that." Ryuji joked as he flashed her his test.

"It's on!" Taiga screamed as the couple ran off into the sunset.

...

"Gosh, those two will never change..." Minori grumbled. She was just lucky enough to not show them her test score.

"Hey," Ami chimed as she dropped in on Minori. "What was your score?" Ami asked, holding up a paper that had one hundred.

"Uh..." Minori could only hope for a miracle. Ami took the paper, shrugging her shoulders.

"Seventy-five? It's okay." Ami said as she pat Minori on the back. "Now, tell me. How _long_ was that kiss between Taiga and Ryuji?"

X

Finished! Please rate and review. Since I had exams, this was pretty much easy to write, especially since I'm in a mix so... Thank The Lord! I may update this with other one-shots as well, what'd you guys think about that? A bit of fluff I guess..? Requests welcome.


End file.
